Grief Unleashed
Grief Unleashed is a new fresh take on the Grief mode that was first introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies. The mode features two teams made up of four players in two separate arenas. Overview In Grief Unleashed, both teams are separated and are in their own arena. In order to win the round, players will need to collect Souls from Zombies they kill and offer them at an Altar in the center of the team's arena, which will then send enemies to the other team's arena in an attempt to kill them. There are two ways of winning the round. The first is straight-forward, send the other team enough or an overwhelming horde of Zombies to Down them which will count them as out. The second is collecting Souls and summoning a Boss in order to kill it, which will give the team that kills their Boss first the win. The first team to win both rounds win the game. Announcer Both Samantha & Richtofen are featured as the Demonic Announcers. In Arena 1, players will encounter blue-eyed Zombies with Samantha as their announcer. In Arena 2, players will encounter yellow-eyed Zombies with Richtofen as their announcer. Both Samantha and Richtofen will actively encourage players to kill the Zombies in their arenas as they are minions of the "other one", referring to the other team's announcer. Souls In order to summon the Boss or send the other team waves of Zombies, players will need to collect Souls. When a player kills a Zombie, that Zombie will drop a Soul which can be collected and offered to the announcer at the Altar. There are certain amount of Souls that can be offered to send the other team more enemies to deal with. *20 Souls - Two waves of 30 Zombies each *40 Souls - Wave of 25 Hellhounds *60 Souls - Demonic Panzersoldat *80 Souls - Demonic Werewolf These Demonic Panzersoldats and Demonic Werewolves are more stronger than their original counterparts. The Demonic Panzersoldats are mostly unchanged, however their flamethrower attack is much more powerful and potent. The Demonic Werewolves are also unchanged from their original counterparts, only their attacks are more potent. Bosses Once a team has offered a total of 200 Souls, Zombies will no longer spawn. In their absence, a Boss sent by the other team's announcer spawns near the Altar and players will need to work together in order to defeat it. This Boss is labeled as a "Nightmare" and will have two health bars: Strength and Demonic Blessing. Strength is simply just health and will be the red bar while Demonic Blessing is an extra layer of protection and is the orange bar. Demonic Blessing can be damaged with normal attacks until it is completely depleted, after of which the Strength bar will be exposed, however cannot be damaged with normal attacks. Once taking out the Boss' Demonic Blessing, a Guardian will spawn near the Boss and will target the player closest to them. Players will need to kill this Guardian, as they are sent by their announcer to help them. Once this Guardian is killed, they will create a Rift that grants players a buff called "Blessing of the Voice" which will allow them to deal damage to the Boss' Strength health bar, this Rift is only active for ten seconds and will disappear. However, the announcer will spawn another Guardian on the opposite side of where the first Guardian spawned and players will repeat the process until the Boss is killed. Though players will need to be on their guard as during this Boss phase, the other team will still be able to send enemies until they collect up enough Souls to summon their Boss. Bosses are chosen randomly once collecting 200 Souls. *George A. Romero *Astronaut Zombie *Shadow Werewolf *Thrasher (only appears on Shi No Numa & TranZit) *Giant Thrasher (only appears on Shi No Numa & TranZit) Maps *Verrückt On Verrückt, both teams will spawn on opposite sides of the door separating them and this is also the location of where their Altars will be located. The map is also split in half, meaning teams cannot access the other team's arena. The door separating both teams is also not purchasable, this is also the same for the door on top of the stairs leading to the power switch. *Shi No Numa On Shi No Numa, both teams will spawn within the four outer arenas opposite of each other, meaning one team won't spawn at the Storage Hut and the other spawning at the Doctor Quarters. Both teams will always spawn opposite of each other. In the active Arenas, the Altar will be located right outside of the buildings in those four areas, not the spawn building. *TranZit On TranZit, the Bus Depot, Diner, Farm and Town are the available Arenas. At the Bus Depot, the Altar will be located directly where the Bus would be located. At the Diner, the Altar is located in the same spot where the Bus stops, but has covers below it to prevent burning from the lava. At the Farm, the Altar is located directly in the center. At Town, the Altar is located where Pack-A-Punch would be. The roads leading to other areas of the map are also blocked to prevent "invasions". Trivia *Grief Unleashed was inspired from the Gambit modes in Destiny 2. **Unlike regular Grief, players do not meet face-to-face and slow each other down. *The mode would benefit a lot more with maps created specifically with Grief Unleashed in mind. *Although both Samantha and Richtofen are featured as Demonic Announcers, they could only be heard by players within their Arena. Meaning players in Arena 1 won't hear Richtofen and vice versa. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Non-Canon Category:Game Modes